Across the Galaxy (Voltron)
by books4life99
Summary: Parker Dawson is a recent graduate of the Galaxy Garrison along with her friends Matthew Holt and Takashi Shirogane. The trio and Matt's father, Samuel Holt, are chosen for the Kerberos mission. When they arrive on Kerberos, little did they know that they were in for one hectic adventure.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron. The only character I own is Parker.**

 **Prologue**

Parker set her bags on her bed in the dormitories of the Galaxy Garrison. Earlier that day, she said good bye to her parents and siblings whom she wouldn't see until Christmas break. She looked at her schedule and noticed who her team was going to be for the simulations. She was going to be the mechanic pilot. Takashi Shirogane was going to be the fighter pilot and Matthew Holt was going to be the communications pilot.

She was going to meet them for the first time today and she was nervous. She put on her Garrison uniform and headed towards the auditorium which was where they were all going to meet. This whole day was going to be about bonding with your crew. She reached the auditorium and there were already students gathering.

Parker looked around and wondered where her crew was. She felt someone tap on her shoulder and turned to see a tall boy with blonde hair and brown eyes framed by glasses.

"Are you Parker Dawson?" He asked. She nodded. He smiled at her and continued, "I'm Matthew Holt. I'm going to be your communications pilot. Nice to meet you, Parker."

"Nice to meet you too, Matt. I'm going to be the mechanics pilot." Parker said.

"Did you just get here today?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah. Not even an hour ago. When did you arrive?" Parker asked.

"I got here not very long ago. I live not very far from here." Matthew said. She saw another guy come up to them and asked,

"Are you Parker and Matt?"

"Yep. Are you Takashi Shirogane?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, but everyone calls me Shiro." Shiro said. Then, the instructor came and told everyone to be seated. He began explaining the rules, introduced the staff, and began talking about the schedules.

"So, this whole day we're going to be team bonding? Great! You guys can come to my house and I'll introduce you to my family. Parker, I can already tell you will get along great with my sister, Katie." Matt whispered. Soon, the instructor was finished and dismissed them into their groups. Parker, Matt, and Shiro walked down the halls. A man came up to them and embraced Matt.

"How are you enjoying yourself, Matt? Is this your crew? I'm Samuel Holt." The man said extending his hand. Shiro was the first one to shake it.

"I'm Takashi Shirogane, but everyone calls me Shiro. Nice to meet you, Sir." Shiro said. Parker shook Mr. Holt's hand afterward,

"My name is Parker Dawson, Sir." Mr. Holt smiled at the trio and said, "No need to call me, Sir, Miss Dawson and Mr. Shirogane. Please, just call me Sam."

"Hey, Dad! Can Parker and Shiro come over to our house? I want to introduce them to Mom and Katie." Matt explained. Sam shrugged and responded, "I don't see why not." Matt thanked his father and pulled us outside.

"My house isn't too far away. Only a couple blocks. Come on." Matt said. Parker smiled at how excited Matt was too see his family. She couldn't help but feel homesick. It hadn't even been twenty four hours and she was already missing her family. When they arrived at Matt's home, Parker saw a young girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She looked a lot like Matt.

"Hey, Pidge!" Matt called. She frowned at him, but Parker could still see the excitement in her eyes when she saw him.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to be called Pidge anymore." The young girl said crossing her arms.

"Wow. No welcome home? I guess I'll just head back to the Garrison with my new teammates. Come on Shiro and Parker. It's clear that _Katie_ does not want us here." Matt said in a joking matter. Katie uncrossed her arms and embraced Matt.

"Don't go! It's been so boring without you here." Katie said. Matt laughed and ruffled his sister's hair. During this happy reunion, Shiro turned towards me and asked,

"Do you have any siblings?" Parker nodded and responded, "Yes, I have two siblings one sister and one brother. What about you?"

"No, I am an only child. What are your siblings names?" Shiro wondered.

"Their names are Xavier and Tristan." Parker said.

"Come on, guys! Mom's just setting up the dining table." Katie called out. Shiro and Parker followed Matt and Pidge inside the home. Their house was lovely and they were greeted by Matt's mother.

"Matt, who are your friends?" She asked.

"This is Shiro and Parker. Guys, this is my mom Coleen." Matt introduced.

The rest of the night involved many games and dinner. When the trio got back to the Garrison, Parker knew that they were going to be a great team.


	2. Prisoners

Parker watched as the machine pulled out an ice sample. Over a year and a half ago, Mr. Holt, Shiro, Matt, and her were chosen for the Kerberos mission and had been preparing for this mission ever since. Their mission was to collect these ice samples, which would help see whether or not their are other life forms out there.

"Careful, son. The ice is very delicate." Mr. Holt warned.

"Amazing!" Matt said then turned to Shiro, "Isn't this exciting, Shiro?" Over the years, Matt, Shiro, and Parker had become fast friends. Shiro simply laughed at the excited look in Matt's eyes and replied,

"I think you guys get a little more excited about ice samples than I do." Parker knew how much this meant to Mr. Holt and Matt.

"This is history in the making. Not only have we traveled farther than any human ever has, but with these microscopic particles we could find life outside of Earth." Mr. Holt explained.

"Think of it, Dad, we could use those clues to become the first people to find aliens." Matt said.

"My life's work would be complete." Mr. Holt stated. The ground started to rumble and Parker stumbled a little bit.

"Was that seismic activity?" Parker questioned.

"Guys, we should get back to the ship." Shiro said. That's when they saw it. A colossal ship that was heading straight for them.

"It can't be." Parker said in awe.

"Run! Come on! Run!" Shiro ordered grabbing Matt and Parker. They started running towards the ship, but sadly their efforts were in vain. The last thing Parker remembered was a beam of light hitting them then she blacked out...

Parker woke up in a jolt. She was in a dark room and the only light seemed to be coming from the cell window. She heard a groan beside her then saw Mr. Holt. She was about to rush towards him, but then she noticed that she had chains on.

"Mr. Holt, wake up. Please wake up!" Parker cried out. Samuel Holt sat up and rubbed the back of his head. Then, he noticed his surroundings and started yelling their names,

"Parker, Shiro, Matt!" Mr. Holt cried out.

"I'm here." Parker called. Mr. Holt calmed down a little, but not by much.

"Parker, where's my son and Shiro?" Mr. Holt questioned.

"I don't know. I just woke up a few minutes ago. Sam, I'm scared." Parker admitted. Before Mr. Holt could respond, a creature entered the room. Parker could tell the creature was female and the she was wearing robes and wore a hood that covered her face though Parker could see that her hair was white. After the creature entered the room, two more did as well.

"Who are you and what is your mission?" The white haired lady asked Mr. Holt. Sam was in too much shock to answer anything. She nodded towards the guards positioned behind her and they came towards Parker.

"Your aliens." Was all that Mr. Holt could muster. The guards' hands became electrified and they zapped Parker. Parker screamed in pain then the pain stopped. She crumbled to the ground in a fetal position.

"I'll ask again. Who are you and where are you from?" The woman said.

"I'm Samuel Holt and this is Parker Dawson. I'm from Earth and part of the Kerberos crew. Where are we? Who are you?" Mr. Holt demanded.

"I am Haggar and you are now my prisoners in the Galra empire." Haggar said then left the room with her guards. Prisoners? Where were Matt and Shiro? Could they be hurt or worse? No, Parker wouldn't think about that. They had to get out of here


	3. The Fights

Parker and Sam had been in the cell for about a week now, only receiving some strange substance that was apparently food and water. She was dressed in black outfit with a tattered purple shirt over it. Then, a Galra guard enters the room. He came over to Parker and pointed his gun at her.

"You have been chosen for the fights. Come with me." He ordered and began to pull her towards the exit, but Sam Holt intervened,

"No, please, don't take her! Take me instead!" Sam shouted trying to pull the guard off of Parker. The guard shoved Sam to the floor and Parker tried to run towards him, but the guard held her back.

"SAM!" She screamed as the guard pulled her out of the room. The door slammed shut behind and she could still hear Sam calling for her. The guard was taking her to the fights. She didn't know how to fight. The Galra guard pushed her into a room filled with people. She looked around and choked back a sob when she saw Matt and Shiro.

"Matt! Shiro!" She yelled running to them. They turned towards her and embraced her. She felt tears running down her cheeks.

"Where's my father? Is he alright?" Matt asked.

"He's alright. The guard said something about us going to the fights though. Do you know what he is talking about?" Parker asked. Matt and Shiro shook their heads and that's when the guard entered the room.

He pointed towards Parker and said, "You shall be the first to fight Myzax, our undefeated champion." Parker's eyes widened with fear then the guard organized them into lines. Matt was right behind her, and Shiro behind him. When the walked down the hallway toward an open arena, she saw Myzax for the first time and he was terrifying to behold.

"I'm not going to make it." Parker whispered backing up. She felt Matt's hand on her shoulder. She embraced him.

"Don't give up hope, Parker." Matt said though she could sense that he was afraid too.

"You can do this, Parker." Shiro said trying his best to encourage her, but Parker knew that she couldn't win this battle. She didn't have the experience. She would get slaughtered in less than a minute by this gladiator.

"I'm never going to see my family again." She cried into Matt's shoulder. Then, something unexpected happened. Shiro charged towards her with a weapon in hand. Matt got in front of her, but he was no match for Shiro. He injured his leg then he injured Parker's arm. She screamed in pain clutching her arm.

"I want blood!" Shiro yelled tripping her. He got on top of her, Parker struggled to get out of his grip, but then, he whispered into her ear, "Take care of Matt and Sam." Parker stopped struggling and looked at Shiro. He gave her a slight smile before he was led off into the arena.

"Shiro!" Parker yelled trying to get to him, but the Galra held her back. He just took her and Matt's place. The Galra realized that Parker and Matt were not able to fight. Before she realized it, she was being led away from Matt and was being brought back to her cell.

"MATT!" Parker yelled. Then, she was thrown back inside the cell and she winced in pain as arm crashed against floor.

"Parker! You're alive!" Sam yelled and embraced her, but Parker broke down in tears.

"Parker, what's wrong?" Sam questioned looking at her with concern.

"I saw Matt and Shiro. We were being led to the fights. I was supposed to be the first one to fight then Shiro took Matt and I's place so we wouldn't have to fight. He injured Matt's leg and he injured my arm. He's fighting the gladiator right now. I'm so worried about him and I'm worried about Matt." Parker cried. Not long after, the guard came into the room and examined the both of them and at last came to a decision,

"You two are being sent to the work camps."


	4. Matt’s Escape

"Keep working!" The Galra guard shouted. Parker winced and kept fixing the computer she had been working on for the past five hours. Her hands were blistered and she had multiple bruises from being either whipped or beaten by the Galra guards if she did something wrong.

She barely saw Sam anymore considering he was in another section of the camp. She didn't know how long she had been here. Weeks, months, years? Matt was there with her, working alongside her. Parker still didn't know where Shiro's whereabouts were, but she had faith that he was still alive. He had to be.

"Alright! Fifteen minute break!" One of the guards shouted. Parker's eyes lit up because they get this once every five hours. They were herded into the courtyard and they spotted Sam, who had started to grow a beard. Matt and Parker ran up to him and hugged him.

"I missed you two." Sam said giving them a smile. This was the first time they were able to spot him in the past five days.

"How are you doing?" Parker asked.

"Working non-stop. My hands are cramping from fixing weapons." Sam answered, then continued, "I'm glad you two are watching out each other." Parker and Matt smiled at him. They talked the remaining time then they went back to the daily routine. Soon, they were taken to their cells. Parker was separated from Matt and was alone in the cell. Parker curled up in the corner and fell asleep...

 _"Parker! Stop tickling me!" Her seven year old sister, Tristan, laughed trying to push Parker off her. Parker grinned and said,_

 _"Alright, but first I have to fly you around the room on Air Parker." Parker picked Tristan up and ran around the room with Tristan on her shoulders._

 _She heard her eight year old brother Xavier running around the corner saying, "Me next! Me next!"_

 _Parker put Tristan on the floor and gave Xavier a ride. A few weeks ago, she had sent her application to the Galaxy Garrison and the letter about whether or not she'd be accepted would be arriving any day now. Soon, she heard the doorbell ring. She put Xavier down and ran to the door._

 _"I've got a delivery for Parker Dawson." The mailman said._

 _"I'm Parker." Parker stated. The mailman had her sign a few things then left. Parker held the documents in her hand and opened them._

 _"I GOT IN! I GOT IN!" Parker screamed. Later that night, her family celebrated the accomplishment..._

Parker jolted awake at the sound of an explosion. Was someone coming for them? She ran up to the window and found several people running around. She heard Matt calling out for her. How did he get out of his cell?

"Matt!" Parker yelled. Matt ran over to her cell. He held his hands over the bars of the window cell and peered into the room. Parker ran up to the bars and placed her hands around Matt's.

"The rebels are here to rescue us." Matt informed her, then turned to someone, "Can someone help me in here! My friend's in here!" Parker's eyes widened with excitement. She was going to free. Then, there was an explosion and Galra guards came marching in and started to overwhelm the rebels inside.

"We have to get going." One of the rebels ordered. She was female.

"I'm not leaving without my friend!" Matt stated. Parker realized that she wouldn't be able to go with Matt. He needed to get out of here without her. With tears running down her cheeks, she said,

"Matt, you have to go. There's no time."

"I'm not going to abandon you or my father here." Matt protested.

"You must live to fight another day, Matt. You must do this. For me. Go!" Parker begged. She let go of Matt's hands. She could see the tears in Matt's eyes as he was being led away by the rebel's. Parker looked back into her cell then collapsed onto the stone cold floor crying.


	5. Freedom

It's been months and there was no sign of Matt, but Parker couldn't blame him. Sam and her had been sent to a different work camp not long after the rebels infiltrated the last camp base. She was beginning to lose hope that they would ever be rescued, but there had also been talk amongst the prisoners that Voltron has risen after 10,000 years of being gone. According to the legend, there are five Paladins of Voltron, who pilot the Lions that it.

Parker jumped when she heard the sounds of shots being fired. Could it possibly be Voltron? She felt someone pulling at her and turned to see it was Sam trying to bring her close to him. Over the past few months, he had become like a second father to her.

Several Galra guards were shot down and Parker looked up to see three females with weapons in hands. They looked over to her and on of them walked over to them. She had blueish hair and purple skin.

"You two are coming with us." She commanded. Parker and Sam looked at each other. What did they want? They didn't have any choice, but to go with them. They exited the prison and got onto their ship. Then, they left the planet. It took a few hours but they eventually made it to their destination and it was Zarkon's bade. Parker clutched Sam and he put his arm around her.

Zarkon walked up to them and said, "I have a very special plan for you two." He went back to his desk and ordered his generals to contact Voltron. What did Voltron have to do with them? Parker was so confused, but it changed when she saw the screen pop up and she saw who the Paladins were and who was with them. It was Shiro and Matt! There was someone else there who looked a lot like Matt and Parker realized it was Katie. How did she get up here?

"Paladins of Voltron, I am making a one time offer." Zarkon began. She heard Shiro mutter, "Zarkon."

"I have someone of value to you," Zarkon turned aside to reveal Parker and Sam.

"Matt, Shiro, Katie!" Parker called out.

"Dad, Parker." Katie said.

"I'll hand them over to you. In return, you'll give me my son, Lotor." Zarkon explained, "Meet my demands if you want to see the earthlings alive." Then, the screen turned off. Parker wanted to cry tears of joy at the sight of seeing Matt, Shiro, and Katie, but she had to keep her composure. Zarkon turned to the generals who captured them.

"Bind them and throw them into the cells." Zarkon ordered. The generals obeyed and threw them into the cells. The next day, they were loaded onto a ship and they landed on a planet. Parker could see people down there and she realized it was Shiro, Matt, and Katie. When the landed Sam and Parker were told to stay out and holographic images of themselves appeared. They were going to double cross them! No!

She couldn't hear much of what was going on, but she saw their holographic images walking towards her friends and Lotor walking from the other side. Then, she heard Katie cry out, "No!" That's when they were brought out.

She could see them all clearly and her heart was starting to break at the looks on their faces. She felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Katie." Sam whispered.

"No, no! We had a deal! Give me my father and my friend!" Katie screamed.

"If you want to see the earthlings alive, you will forfeit Voltron to me immediately." Zarkon ordered. No, they can't give Voltron to him.

"No! Katie, don't do it!" Parker yelled. Then, she screamed as she was electrocuted.

"No, no!" Katie yelled as Matt held her back.

"Bring the Lions now!" Zarkon demanded. Then, Lotor broke out of the chains and knocked the general who was holding him to the ground. He attacked Zarkon, but Zarkon was able to get out of the way.

"So, the time has come. This ends today." Zarkon said. The battle began. Lotor's weapon changed into a large sword and he charged Zarkon. An explosion happened as Zarkon and Lotor's weapons met. Parker saw Katie, Shiro, and Matt heading towards them, but it was too late because the doors of the ship closed.

"Katie!" Sam yelled. They were tied to two chairs and they took off. Not even a minute after they took off, part of the roof came off and Shiro, Katie, and Matt jumped down. Katie aimed her weapon towards the generals and stated,

"Hey! Let my dad and Parker go." Shiro charged the general who was acrobatic and Katie and Matt fought the larger one. Soon, Katie saw an opening and ran towards Parker and Sam. The general who was flying the ship flew upwards trying to knock Katie off balance.

Katie stumble, but she held up her grapling hook and the hook was caught not to far away from the general. She pulled herself towards the general and knocked her out which caused the to go downwards at an alarming speed.

"Hold on, Parker and Dad." Katie said and freed Parker and Sam.

"Thanks, Katie." Sam said. Then, they all screamed when they realized how close they were to the ground.

"The ship's going to crash!" Parker yelled. Katie went to the controls then the general grabbed her.

"Dad, Parker, get the controls!" She yelled. Sam and Parker went for the controls. Then, Katie accidentally knocked into Sam and Parker.

"A little help guys!" Sam said.

"Just a sec!" Shiro yelled who was having trouble with the acrobat general.

"Kind of busy, Dad!" Matt yelled who was fighting the larger general.

"Shuttle is not clear yet!" Katie shouted. Parker grabbed Sam and pushed him towards the controls. Katie used her grapling hook and shot it towards the general she was facing and it knocked her into the others. Parker grabbed a hold of a pole and held on tightly as they were plummeting to the ground. Katie pushed a button and the doors opened which sent the generals flying out of the aircraft. The ship flew upwards and it became stable. Katie ran up to her father and hugging him and saying, "Dad, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Katie." Sam said. Matt came up to Parker and embraced her.

"I thought I would never find you guys." Matt said.

"I missed you so much." Parker cried. They went over to Katie and Sam and they hugged them as well. She heard Shiro say,

"The shuttle is clear."


End file.
